An Explosion Ignites Within Evergreen Trees
by d3ViAnTaRt44
Summary: Midorya attends a party and finds out about a boy named Bakugou Katsuki. Through a turn of events they fall in love. Little do they know they are connected through past history in another world. Midorya goes from quirkless to wielding TWO quirks.
1. Chapter 1: A Party Most Foul

**An Explosion Ignites Within Evergreen Trees**

Chapter 1-A Party Most Foul

*comb* *comb*

*brush* *tug* *pull*

A thick, black comb bearing large teeth raged war against black, curly locks infused with emerald green highlights. Its talons dug deep within the scalp, uprooting and slaughtering every tangled hair knot laying in its path. Izuku's hand gripped the base of the comb guiding it through his head as it demangled hidden clumps throughout his hair. Every now and then the comb would get caught suddenly on a tough knot and tugged hard on one of his curls causing him to wince in pain. His eye twitched as he pulled back and slowly ran the comb through the knot again making sure to untangle it before moving to another. He had calculated that this grooming would not go as smoothly as he would've liked. An empty shampoo bottle lay drained and buried under a pile of balled up tissues and paper towels in a waste bin next to the bathroom sink. He had run out days ago and was too lazy to replenish his stock.

"Note to self, pick up more shampoo from the market up the street before coming home"

He'd also have to nab a complimentary conditioner and hair-softening gel to go along with it. For now, he toughed through the pain. He underestimated the thick and dense capabilities his hair withheld and would have to attend Ochaco's party reaping the consequences.

Ah, yes. Ochaco's party.

Why he was still agreeing to attend was beyond his comprehension. Parties and social gatherings were far from his ideal environment, especially with those whom he felt inferior to. However, Izuku knew how much his appearance at her summer bash tonight would mean to her, and Ochaco was too sweet and nice of a girl and friend to disappoint or upset. He glanced down at the sink counter. His fingers clamped down on to his phone almost like the metal claw in a stuffed-animal prize machine. He pulled his phone to his face, the bright light from its screen lightly seared his retinas (his bathroom light was very dim). Entering in the passcode, Izuku unlocked his phone and tapped on his text message icon and glared over the chat conversation with Uraraka.

 **Ochaco:** Izuku please! I never get to see you and all my friends and classmates from U.A. will be here

 **Izuku:** But…I wouldn't know anyone there besides you, plus I don't fit in at all…

 **Ochaco:** Exactly! You could get to know everyone and we'd all be happy to initiate you into our friend group. Besides, that isn't exactly true. Todoroki's going to be there

As comforting as that statement should have been, Izuku and Shouto hadn't really communicated or spoken to each other for a good two months now. They were indeed close friends. Todoroki had always been an outlet for him to expose his feelings and frustrations to and vice versa. When Izuku was oppressed by bullies in middle school, Todoroki came to his defense and shielded him from the harsh and cruel insults and physical threats his fellow classmates projected at him every day. However, time passed. They weren't in middle school anymore. In fact, they attended different high schools, and suddenly began drifting apart. After not interacting for so long, were they even considered acquaintances, let alone friends? As if almost reading his thoughts, Ochaco quickly typed.

 **Ochaco:** I know you guys haven't talked in a while, but it's not your fault. He's been really focused on his studies at U.A. what with his dad's heavy pressuring and expectations. He really misses you though. He asks me about you and how you're doing every day.

 **Izuku:** Not to sound ungrateful, but if he really wanted to know how I'm doing why doesn't he text or call me?

 **Ochaco:** You never sent him your number

 **Izuku:** What do you mean? We used to text each other all the time.

 **Ochaco:** Even when he got his new phone?

 **Izuku:** New…phone?

 **Ochaco:** Yeah. Remember he had to get a new one after Endeavor melted his old phone that night during one of their arguments…

Izuku's cheeks suddenly flashed an embarrassingly iridescent pink. How could he be so stupid? He remembered that melancholic and emotional evening. Todoroki slept over at his house. Izuku comforted him as he cried and had promised to exchange contact information again once his phone had been replaced.

 **Izuku:** I have to apologize to him when I get there. It totally slipped my mind.

 **Ochaco:** Hehehehe XD… Never change, Midorya. But, it's good to know that you're guaranteed to be there. By the way, before you get here can you stop by the store and buy one of the 20 paper plate bundles?

 **Izuku:** Did you forget to buy plates for the party?

 **Ochaco:** No, I already bought one of the bundles, but it's not going to be enough for everyone. The one you bring should put me at just the right amount! :)

 **Izuku:** WHO ALL IS SUPPOSE TO BE COMING?

 **Ochaco:** The entire class of 1-A and class 1-B from U.A. I've made friends with pretty much all of them. Anyways, got a few last-minute preparations to finish! Ttyl 3

Izuku shuddered in anxiousness. How many people exactly did that number amount to? Could he really interact with students from such a prestigious, elite high school? Not to mention the one thing that would definitely set him apart from everyone else…Could he really fit in amongst hero-class students with extraordinary powers when he has no quirk? All those students that attend the infamous academy have supernatural abilities which aid and inspire them to become saviors and superheroes. How could Izuku even occupy the same physical space with individuals so immensely superior in status than him? At the very least, he'd stand out by being so plain. Uniquely ordinary. What an oxymoron… "Well, better grab a good book," Midorya muttered to himself, snatching The Birth of Eraser Head: Shouta Aizawa's Biography off his bookshelf. "Looks like it's going to be a night of standing in the corner alone."

"Miraculous!" Izuku glared at the palace structured abode, his eyes glistened with astonishment. He approached a house that seemed to be almost cathedral like in size! Of course, the actual physical style of the home had modern-age architectural themes, but it's height was tremendous! He stood awestruck, mouth completely ajar at the building's luxurious nature. It shouldn't have surprised him at all though. Uraraka's family did own their multibillion-dollar unrivaled construction company, "Ungrounded." Thanks to her quirk "Zero Gravity", building statues, houses, scrapers, basically any structure imaginable was a breeze. No other construction company could compete with the fast and effective results her family brought forth. Izuku was so fascinated by the house's splendor when he arrived, he forgot to grab the book he had brought to keep him company out of his car after parking against the curb. He stalked slowly up the walkway and reached the door. Loud, raving dance music mixed with a wide number of voices echoed from the other side. Had everyone already arrived? A dark wave of panic ambushed Midorya. He clutched the bundle of paper plates he purchased for Ochaco and suddenly thought maybe he could just drop them off at the door and head home. He could tell her he felt sick, or he had exams to study for, or his mom had to discuss something with him. Suddenly, a calm yet sharp voice resonated from behind the green-haired nervous wreck, piercing through his thoughts.

"Having second guesses?"

He turned to see the source of the voice smoothly striding to meet him on the front porch. A young man about four inches taller than him paused right in front of Izuku. His right side shimmered with the frost of a powerful winter, hair the purest of white. His left side, however, raged with the heat and intensity of a most ferocious hellfire. The left side of his hair flickered a vibrant red. A crimson burn mark stained around his left eye. Midorya, knew all too well the history, trouble, trauma, and pain contained within the wound that was plastered upon the young man's face. Todoroki had poured out to him, confessing explanations of how his father aggressively pushed his mother into a depressing marriage and forced her into having kids. His father wasn't passionate about having a large and loving family. Rather, he wanted to create the "ultimate hero," A symmetrical blend of his fire and her ice. The perfect successor to usurp All Might's tittle as "#1 hero." After an attempt or two, Endeavor's ideal offspring came to be. Todoroki was born, as Endeavor's revenge. His experiment.

"He's more than an experiment." Izuku muttered out loud. He was so lost in thought about Todoroki's domestic life, he hadn't realized his hand was cuffing the other boy's face, thumb gently stroking the burn around his left eye. Shouto wasn't a mind reader, but he had an idea of what Izuku had been thinking about. Midorya sharply pulled his arm back to his side, as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry"

"Thanks."

A gentle smile slid across Todoroki's lips. He yanked Midorya in to his arms for a tender hug. Green hair bristles tickled Shouto's chin, Izuku, completely surprised, buried his face in the taller boy's chest. Even though he was half ice, his entire body was so warm. It felt so serene and safe. Izuku wasn't sure if he ever wanted to leave. Why couldn't he and Shouto stay like this forever? Don't get him wrong, though. This bond he had with Todoroki wasn't romantic. They shared more of an intimate emotional and mental connection. They mutually enjoyed expressing their deep friendship through various gestures and physical contact. Neither were opposed to cuddling or light spooning. But, they didn't desire each other in a lustful or sexual way. Their friendship was strictly platonic, and both boys liked it that way.

"I'm really sorry for being a horrible friend." Midorya stated shamefully, his voice muffled by the silk dress-shirt the taller boy was wearing.

"How are you a bad friend?"

"I completely forgot about your new phone, and that I was supposed to send you my number so I could keep in contact with you. After a while, it was almost like I had forgotten about you and just abandoned our…" Izuku's voice trailed off. The guilt was slowly starting to creep up on him. He had unintentionally neglected Todoroki and then assumed and blamed their period of miscommunication on Shouto not wanting to continue their friendship when he of all people should know he wasn't that kind of guy. He doubted his best friend so much without even trying to consult or talk to him about it first. How would Todoroki ever be able to forgive him? Could he even forgive himself?

"Well, I mean, if we're placing blame upon ourselves… I should have texted Uraraka my new number for her to send to you or asked her for your number after realizing you probably didn't remember…"

"Why didn't you?"

"I forgot too…"

Izuku tilted his head up just enough to where his eyes met the other boy's gaze. Both boys pulled away and smiled at each other.

"You're too understanding sometimes, Todo."

"I never thought I'd miss hearing that nickname ever in my life, but thanks. It's funny though, I say the same thing about you."

"Well we have a lot of catching up to do. I want to pick up right where we left off. How's everything going with you at home?"

"We will definitely make up for lost time… another day. Right now, we need to focus on how you're going to make it through this party." Todroki paced up to the door. Izuku turned and trailed behind him.

*knock* knock* knock*

No response.

"They probably can't hear with all the noise."

"Oh right, doorbell it is."

*BRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGG*

After a couple seconds, the door swung open. Ochaco stood in a bright pink dress, her brown hair tied in a messy ponytail held together by an even brighter pink rose.

"Hey guys! Glad you could make it. Come in and join the fun!"

They entered in to what seemed like a raging night club. Loud electronic dance music roared in combat against the plethora of voices and screaming from all the party-goers. LED lights of all different colors flashed throughout the abode. Empty cups, bottles, and other miscellaneous trash decorated the floor. Teens of all different sizes, shapes, builds, colors, quirks, and personalities moved throughout the house. Some were dancing, easting, talking, drinking, but everyone seemed to be really enjoying the night. "So, these are the U.A. students." Izuku's brain wandered. Of course, some of the others were outside in the backyard near the pool, so not everyone was accounted for.

"Now's the perfect time for you to meet everyone, Izuku!"

He turned to look at all the commotion, chaos, and ruckus occurring around him. There was no way he could smoothly introduce himself to everyone amidst all this catastrophe.

"Maybe when everything calms down, I'll announce my presence. Right now, I don't mind just being another face in the crowd."

"Ok." Ochaco compromised, "Let's join the party then!"

An hour in to the event, everything was going swimmingly. Izuku was even elated he left his book. Ochaco introduced him to her boyfriend, Iida Tenya, a very handsome, earnest young man. He was so honor-guided to the point it was even comical. All four sat on the couch while Izuku discussed his experience at his regular, boring high school.

"Eh, it's pretty bland. Of course, I'm in AP classes, so I don't really have time to focus on anything else even though the curriculum isn't even challenging. I don't have to deal with bullies, however, so at least it's an upgrade from middle school. I stay to myself. I don't have any other friends outside of you guys. For the most part, it's your average everyday high school. Of course, there are the days where random fights break out or a cafeteria turns into a giant food-for-all war zone. Like I said, I tend to avoid such mishaps."

"Oh, well it sounds calm and nice at least. And O-B-V-I-O-U-S-L-Y you think AP classes are a breeze. You're a living encyclopedia! But, it's ok to stay away from catastrophe and commotion sometimes, but don't be afraid to put yourself out there. You seclude yourself within this mental shell, and sometimes I get worried if you ever get cold or lonely in there all by yourself," Ochaco chimed in.

"It's not like I want to hide away from everyone. I just don't like out-of-the-blue surprises or random out-of-control events that just suddenly appear. Makes me uncomfort-"

*BOOOOOOM*

A loud explosion almost like someone set off C4 erupted from the back yard. A thick cloud of smoke radiated in front of the screen door that led out to the pool. Ochaco, Todoroki, and Iida turned towards one another and shot each other a worried look.

In unison the three shouted, "KATSUKI BAKUGOU!" and at once shot up from the couch towards the unforeseen disruption.

"Katsuki…Bakugou?" Izuku puzzled. He slowly stood, and stumbled after them towards the backyard.


	2. Chapter 2: A Plan For Love

Chapter 2: A Plan for Love

As Izuku stepped across the back-patio door, his eyes were shrouded by an immense cloud of thick, gray smoke. Ochaco's backyard was supposed to be vast in size, given the stature of her house and front lawn. Her family's home was positioned on 25 acres of land, all of which they owned. So why hadn't this smoke already cleared out by now? Could something or someone really cause an explosion this powerful? With a cloud of smoke this dense? Izuku crept on until he finally bumped into something metallic and quite big. He rubbed his hand up against it until his finger stopped on what felt like a power switch. Hesitant and cautiously, he slowly flipped the switch on. With a loud buzz and fast-spinning propellers, a huge steel fan roared to life. Forming a powerful gust of wind, the fan fought back against the smoke making the backyard area visible. It was still a little misty, but at least Izuku could actually see what was around him. He looked up and glared at a large crowd of teenagers (their backs turned to him) all gathered around something he couldn't see through all the bodies. He walked up and made his way through the clump of what he guessed were all the students who attended U.A. Occasionally bumping in to someone and awkwardly exchanging an apology. After about half a minute, he finally reached the front of the crowd. Standing at the center of everyone's attention were Ochaco, Todoroki, and Iida. Another boy with spiky red hair and a discomforted look on his face was on his knees in front of them next to what looked like a life-sized silver statue. Izuku hobbled up next to Ochaco, and calmly questioned.

"Hey, Uraraka. Why is there a giant fan just sitting on your back patio?"

"Whenever we have summer parties or dinners and it gets too hot, we use the fan to keep things at a decent temperature."

"Is a stupid fan really our biggest concern right now?" an angry voice retorted. Midorya turned his attention towards the spiky, red-headed male glaring at him.

"I guess not…" Izuku responded shakenly. His tone saddened from the random hostility he received from the unknown boy.

"Kirishima, I understand you're upset, but don't take your sour attitude out on my friend, Midorya. He doesn't know." Ochaco sharply defended.

"Huh? I don't know what? What's going on?" Izuku was so confused. He looked down at the red-head whom he now presumed to be Kirishima. The raging red riot hovered over a metal figure the size of a human. Izuku examined the statue closer and upon thorough visual inspection noticed it had distinct and detailed characteristics. Long flowing silver-hair, uniquely large lashes that encircled its eyes which seemed to be closed shut, and a frown vaguely masking its razor-edged teeth. It seemed to resemble a boy or man of some sort. He also noticed devastating burn wounds, gashes, and dents inflicted on the idol's body. Izuku tilted his head to the side and looked at Kirishima.

"Did something try to destroy your statue? Is it a special trophy of yours? Why would you bring it to a party?"

"I would hope he sees me as more than just a trophy."

Midorya's chest nearly caved in when the life-sized figurine moved its lips. Slowly the statue sat up, its sluggish movement gave away the fact that it was in a lot of pain. Suddenly, the steel material began to dissolve and diminished until nothing but bare human skin was left. The hair remained the same silver color, and all though most of the damage the figure procured had disappeared with the metal carapace, the human flesh it now wore still sustained minor injuries and cuts. With the same sloth-like speed, the eyes began to open. This statue was not just an inanimate object, but rather a… human male? Kirishima with tears welling up in his eyes wrapped his arms around the injured silver-headed boy and passionately embraced him. After a couple seconds, he broke the tender hug and pressed his lips against the other guy's mouth. They both intimately kissed each other for a couple minutes before finally pulling away to verbally communicate.

"You know you're the most special person in the world to me. I was mortified and utterly heartbroken seeing you so badly hurt. You were unresponsive for minutes, I was beginning to think that I had lost you…"

"Hehehehe… It will take more than that to get rid of me. Besides, it was nothing I couldn't handle, seeing as this is…What?... The third or fourth time we've been through this."

'Yeah…" Kirishima huffed, "I'm getting really fucking sick of having to repeat this situation over and over again"

"What happened?" Ochaco pondered, interrupting the two's conversation.

"Katsuki…he…" *cough* *hack* The injured male sputtered out. A trickle of blood slipped out his mouth and slid down the side of his chin.

"Let's get Tetsutetsu fully revived inside. Afterwards, tell us everything you can recall." Iida took charge. He leaned down and helped the silver-haired boy to his feet. With Kirishima's assistance, both boys carried the injured teen into the house. After everything settled down, everyone gathered in the living room. Izuku shyly stood up and introduced himself to everyone. One by one, each person took turns greeting Midorya. They announced their names, quirks, and hero class, until finally Izuku was well acquainted with everyone. Well, ALMOST everyone. He still had yet to meet or see this mysterious Katsuki Bakugou he'd been hearing about throughout the night's event. Given the current circumstances, maybe that was a good thing. Having introductions out of the way, everyone immediately turned their attention back to the matter at hand. The silver-headed male with bandages now wrapped around his injuries was sitting down next to Kirishima with his head leaning against the other boy's shoulder. Izuku turned his body towards both of them soliciting his undivided focus.

"So, what happened?" He questioned.

Kirishima turned to look at him, "This is Tetsutetsu. He and I have been dating for almost a year now. We actually started dating while I was still with my ex-boyfriend…" his head tilted downward slightly. He kind of looked ashamed of himself for admitting his minor infidelity. Izuku didn't think too much of it though. They were teenagers after all. Were relationships even a serious intimate thing at our age?

"Soo this ex-boyfriend? I'm guessing that's…"

"Katsuki Bakugou!" Kirishima spat venomously, "He's an arrogant, reckless piece of shit that destructs everything in his path whenever he's pissed off. He has no fucking regard or concern for how anyone else feels. All he cares about is himself…It's hard to believe a long while ago, I was in love…. Thought that I was in love with him."

"Well it makes more sense now as to why you guys don't like each other, but what issue does Bakugou have with Tetsutetsu? Is it just the fact that he's your boyfriend now and the guy you cheated on him with?"

"Sadly no," Kirsihima admitted, "Well I mean that could be part of it. However, I don't think that's completely the case. I know Katsuki. Probably more than anyone else here. He doesn't miss me or want me back, nor does he have a real issue with Teddy (Izuku had deducted that was Kirishima's pet name for Tetsutetsu) He's just hateful, and him beating up Teddy is his way of torturing me and making me suffer. Basically, exacting revenge on me for cheating on him and breaking his heart. Assuming he has one…"

"With how malicious and dangerous you've described him to be so far, it's hard to believe someone like that got accepted into the top hero class at U.A."

"It's because of his quirk," Todoroki decided to add in, "He passed the physical entrance exams with ease due to his immense power."

"What quirk could be that powerful?" Izuku wondered.

"His sweat," Tetsutetsu fought up the words, he was still in quite a bit of pain. "He sweats nitroglycerin which he then can ignite at his discretion to cause explosions. Depending on his preferred pressure, willpower, and temperament at the time his explosions can vary in size and detriment on a wide scale. He goes easy on me because he doesn't want to kill me…or at least he doesn't want to deal with the repercussions. I am able to absorb and withstand most of the impact and damage due to my "Steel" quirk, however, not all of it."

Izuku glanced down at the floor, drifting off into thought. U.A. was supposed to be an academy for heroic students of all kinds. The academy was meant to be an institution to teach young adults how to not only maximize their quirks' capabilities, but also how to carry themselves as symbols of peace and the different positive and moral qualities that make up a true superhero. Could a person really get in to the school just by supernatural power alone? How has someone with supposedly so much malice even making it through the courses at U.A.? What is this…Katsuki Bakugou's…reason for attending the academy? Does he even want to be a real hero?

"Midorya"

"Huh?" Izuku's thought process severed. His head shot up, and he immediately realized all eyes were on him.

"We lost you for a second, there", Todoroki smiled teasingly, "Kirishima had a question for you."

"Oh?" He glanced over at the red-haired teen who was now gently sitting in Tetsutetsu's lap. The top of his head nestled snuggly into the crook of his boyfriend's neck. Kirishima 's eyes shifted until they were fixed on to Izuku.

"Well, umm. Are you uncomfortable? You know with us two being guys and all…" The red-riot's voice slightly trembled in nervous angst.

Izuku almost chuckled in amusement. He was quite shocked at the absurd question. Did he look like the type to be against gay relationships?

"No! Not at all. To tell you the truth, it actually made me feel more at ease. Knowing that I'm not the only one…"

"Oh! So, you…you're…?"

"Gay? Yeah…" Midorya's stomach slightly churned. He wasn't use to being questioned about his sexuality, nor was he accustomed to blatantly admitting it like that.

"Izuku!" Iida shrieked, "You can't just blurt it out so disrespectfully like that!" He extended his arm out and was doing some weird chop-like gesture repeatedly in Midorya's direction. His glasses twinkled with an odd sense of moral passion.

"Iida, you're such a square. It's fine. Besides, I think it's kind of manly and brave to have the courage to just say it so openly. It shows a string of confidence. And it means he's not ashamed to let people know it's a part of who he is, and that's really cool." Kirishima smiled admiringly.

"Thanks", Izuku slightly blushed. He couldn't believe it. A student from U.A. actually gave him a compliment! For once, there was something about him that wasn't bleak. He finally had a trait that people could look up to and praise him for. Not that being gay was an uncommon thing, but not too many people who were, said so with such boldness and without fear.

Suddenly, Ochaco interrupted. "I got it!" She stood up, turned towards Midorya, and glared at him with a cheerful expression on her face. "I know how we can get Bakugou to leave Tetsutetsu alone."

"How?" Kirishima and Tetsutetsu harmoniously puzzled.

"We're only ASSUMING Katsuki isn't hurt or hung up on Eijiro, Right? But, what if he is? A perfect way to test my theory is to try introducing him to something, or rather SOMEONE else he can focus his attention on." Her cheerful smile curved a little to form a tiny mischievous grin.

"You mean like, getting someone else to go out with him? What idiot would be foolish enough to date a barbarian such as Bakugou?!" Iida exclaimed.

Uraraka paced over, stepping in front of where Izuku was siting, she pointed her finger at him. "Midorya!"

His heart nearly sank to the bottom of his stomach. "Me? Why?" He glanced over looking at Tetsu's injuries and trembled with a small sense of panic and terror, "I don't want to end up like that…No offense…"

"None taken."

"Oh, come on Izuku, plllleeeeaaaaassseee", Uraraka pleaded, "You're so cute and adorable I think Bakugou would actually really like you. You guys would be so amazing together. Plus, he doesn't know you or have anything personal against you so I don't _think_ he'd actually cause you any harm."

"You don't think? And besides, what if he's not interested. I mean, I am…quirkless..." The word stung him a little. "Wouldn't that make me too boring to be a love interest?"

"Oh, who cares about that. I'll get you two talking! All you have to do is charm him with your adorable and sweet nature. If he starts being really mean to you or you still don't want to after you meet him, you can back out any time. Come on Todoroki! Back me up, here." Ochaco begged

"Normally, I wouldn't want to put Izuku in harm's way. But I think I'll side with Uraraka on this. It might be good for both you and Bakugou to at least give it a try. And don't worry, if anything happens, I'll be there to protect you and help you if necessary." Shouto stated calmly.

A drop of sweat trickled down Izuku's forehead.\

"Plus, I know Bakugou", Shouto continued, "I'm the closest, and quite possibly the only, friend he has. Sometimes he opens up to me and confesses how he's still upset over his break up with Kirishima. He feels…lonely. Not to mention, he needs someone to help him tame his "difficult" personality. I feel like you'd be perfect for the task, Izuku."

Midorya shuttered in anxiousness. He really wasn't up to this plan, but he figured if it was to help his friends and protect Tetsutetsu, in a way that makes him kind of like a hero. Kind of. And who knows, maybe he could fall in love… glancing over at Tetsutetsu 's wounds, Izuku guessed it would be a tough love he'd have to face.

"Alright, I'll do it."

Three days passed since the party, and Izuku hadn't heard anything from any of his friends, nor any Katsuki Bakugou. He assumed that they had come up with another plan or had all forgotten about it. Midorya flopped onto his bed and pulled out his laptop. He turned it on and began working on an essay for his AP European History class. Their teacher had shown them excerpts from Martin Luther's 95 thesis. The student's task were to analyze the documents and then write a five-page summary on the ideals, purpose, and effect of Martin's work. This assignment was no sweat for the green-haired genius and would only take him a matter of minutes to accomplish. He was mid-essay when out of nowhere his phone vibrated. He peered at the notification on the screen. A text message from an unidentified number?

 **?:** Yo! Who the fuck is this?

Izuku was a little taken back by the immediate aggression the unknown texter exhibited. He stalled for a couple minutes with a hesitant look on his face, before finally responding.

 **Izuku** : Umm…Hi? This is Izuku…I'm Izuku Midorya. Who are you?

 **?:** It took you long enough to respond, sloth-fingers!

"Sloth-fingers?" Now that was a unique insult Izuku had never heard of. His phone rattled again and he looked down to read the new message.

 **?:** The name is _Katsuki Bakugou_ …you better remember that! That stupid zero-gravity girl told me you could help me with my math homework?

Midorya's blood suddenly stopped all at once.


	3. Chapter 3: Life's Been an Unfair Battle

Chapter 3: Life's Been an Unfair Battle

Everything came to an abrupt pause. It was like nothing existed at this exact moment. There he stood, iPhone 7 Plus tightly clenched in hand. Izuku couldn't move a single muscle. His body felt like its circulatory system had shut down entirely. Silence echoed throughout his room, like an empty, lifeless void. The only sound that rang in Midorya's ears was the thumping of his veins as they pumped oxygen to his heart trying desperately to prevent him from going into cardiac arrest. He stared straight at the screen. Slowly repeating the name of the individual who had now been added to his list of contacts.

 _Katsuki Bakugou._

The name replayed over and over like a scratched vinyl on a phonograph. Flashbacks to Tetsutetsu's tarnished and vandalized body mentally flipped through Izuku's brain. Before he could even realize, the green-haired adolescent's breath deepened, even though he was surprised he could even breathe at all. His knees wobbled, colliding against each other. Legs quaking, almost like they were about to cave in right from under him. He was so sure and positive that the plan had been abandoned. 3 days had passed since the party. So, why now was Bakugou texting him all of a sudden? What took so long? Was he as reluctant and hesitant as Izuku was? Was it because Izuku is quirkless, and Bakugou wasn't really interested in getting to know someone so lower in caliber than himself? Or was he really so damaged and hurt over Kirisihima, he wasn't sure if he wanted to try dating or talking to another boy again? Did he decide to try and go back to girls? Had he ever been with girls before? With all these questions rushing and flashing through his brain, Izuku hadn't noticed that he let 20 minutes go by without responding to Katsuki's text. Panicking, he looked down at the conversation thread. Next to Bakugou's name, in bold black text displayed the notification of 7 unread messages.

 **Katsuki:** Hey are you still there?

 **Katsuki:** Are you dead? Why haven't you replied back?

 **Katsuki:** Can you help me with my math or not?!

 **Katsuki:** Listen, if this is your idea of a joke, it's not fucking funny

 **Katsuki:** I'm seriously starting to get pissed off…

 **Katsuki:** So, what? Are you too good to talk to me or something? What the fuck's your problem?!

 **Katsuki:** DON'T FUCK WITH ME! YOU"RE GOING TO HELP ME WITH MY MATH WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT! IGNORING ME ISN'T GOING TO MAKE ME GO AWAY! I'LL GET YOU TO HELP ME ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!

Izuku arched his eyebrow in confusion and a drop of sweat dripped down the side of his forehead. "This guy is really quick to anger." He thought. Part of him wasn't really surprised, however, given Tetsutetsu's condition at the party and everything he's heard about Bakugou up until now. Midorya paced back and forth around his room contemplating over what he should do. Should he message back and apologize? How would he even word his apology? Wait, what did he have to apologize for? He wasn't obligated to actually help this random person, especially someone so violent and profane. Maybe if Katsuki put as much energy into his studies as he did being so destructive, he wouldn't need tutoring in math. "Wait a second, THAT'S how Ochaco persuaded Bakugou to talk to me?! Telling him I'd be his mathematics tutor?!" Izuku nodded his head in disdain. He sat back on his bed and worked on completing his history assignment. "Yeah, I don't owe him anything and he isn't my responsibility", he told himself as he typed away on his MacBook Pro. 15 minutes flew by as Izuku finished up his essay. He skimmed over it multiple times, checking for grammatical errors. He double-checked his research and facts making sure everything he cited was correct. He glossed over his source page to reassure all his citations were in alphabetical order and paired with the proper links. Everything was in perfect arrangement. He opened up his email, attached his essay to a new message, and was about to forward the entire thing to his teacher's drop box, when a haughty laugh filled the room. All Might's heavy, booming voice resonated off the walls. Midorya's eyes shot immediately towards his phone.

"Who's calling me? It's…K-Katsuki?!"

The caller ID displayed in big white letters right above the "answer" and "decline" buttons. Why was he calling? Izuku was fighting with himself on whether or not to answer. He only had a matter of seconds to make a decision before his phone sent the other boy to voicemail. Don't get him wrong, Midorya didn't owe him anything, but he didn't want to piss the hot head off further and part of his conscience felt a little guilty for not at least giving this…Bakugou the benefit of the doubt or a fair chance to explain himself. With a huge and dreadful sigh, he placed his thumb over the "answer" button.

"H-hello?" Izuku answered timidly.

"Surprised you answered, goddamn coward." A furious voice hissed across the phone.

"Umm, yeah. S-sorry for not responding to your messages right away. I wasn't really expecting you to actually reach out to me."

"So, you knew I was supposed to be contacting you? And why not?" The voice sounding less bewildered and more puzzled

"Yeah. Ochaco told me you were going to text me and ask me for help with your schoolwork and…you being a student at U.A. and having this amazing quirk from what others have told me, I didn't think you needed any help from someone like me. Plus, I've never actually tutored someone before and I don't know if the mathematic studies you guys are being taught at the academy is something I've learned already or not. I just didn't know if I was going to be good enough to help you. It was dumb of me to let my insecurity get in the way…So I'm really sorry…" Izuku had dealt with Bakugou's type before. He had many bullies that shared the same kind of persona. He figured stroking his ego a bit and being as kind and passive as possible would appease him. At least, for a little while.

"What the fuck?" Bakugo stirred over in his head. "Does this kid not have a backbone? He's so…apologetic. It's kind of pathetic and sad. Who the hell is this kid anyways?" He frowned with irritation. What was pissing him off so much about Midorya being so submissive was that it was kind of… cute. His soft and shy voice shakily apologizing over the phone even though he really didn't do anything wrong, as annoying as it was, was also kind of sweet. There was this sense of humility and innocence that Bakugou got from Midorya. The blonde frustratingly ran his fingers through his hair.

"Wait, what the fuck am I thinking?" He unintentionally announced out loud.

"Huh?" Izuku muttered awkwardly.

"N-nothing! Just…don't do that again!"

"Do what?"

"Don't…not respond. It's fucking annoying."

"Oh…ok."

An awkward pause. Neither one of them knew what to say next. Both just sat oddly, trying to determine if they should speak up and say something to break the ice, or should they let the other start up a conversation. Finally, after the moments of utter silence started to feel uncomfortable for both boys, Izuku's voice shattered the quiet tension.

"So, umm… What math do you need help with?"

"Well…wait. Before we get to that boring, pointless shit. Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Izuku smiled. He found it quite amusing that Katsuki seemed to be just like your typical high school teenager, wanting to avoid studying and homework as much as possible. He also found it slightly funny that Bakugou asked if they could talk about something. They were on the phone with each other, nothing could really stop him. He supposed he could hang up on him, but he didn't want to upset Bakugou more than what he already had.

"Sure…What about?"

"I guess since you're going to be tutoring me from now on, we should get better acquainted with each other or at least form some level of comfort or whatever. Sooo, tell me about yourself."

Izuku shifted his head in confusion. How long did Bakugou think this tutoring thing was supposed to last? And he figured the blonde had a point about needing to be on a more comfortable basis with each other, but what information about himself should he share? Better yet, what information about himself did Katsuki already know? Midorya hadn't excluded out the possibility of Ochaco already telling Katsuki things about him, or exposing the plan and letting him know the real reason she wanted these two boys to talk to each other.

"Umm…well, what do you want to know?

"I don't know...Uhhh…quirk? I guess…"

Izuku felt his stomach drop to the floor. Why? Why did he have to admit…that…first? His nervous shaking, he had finally managed to control suddenly came rushing back into his body. Moving both his arms, he placed his hands over his stomach and squeezed. He hated having to confess something so self-deprecating. The number one thing he loathed most about himself. And to top it all off, he was absolutely powerless to change it. There was nothing he could do. He had to face the fact that with every passing day he woke up, he'd be a regular, ordinary citizen for the rest of his life. He could never be the Izuku Midorya he wanted to be. The one who rescues people no questions asked. The one who everyone calls to save the day. The one who fights off villains with honor. The one who stands for peace and protects everyone with a valiant sense of righteousness and courage. A true hero. A hero like…All Might. Steadily, he decided to take in a deep breath and just let it out.

"I'm…quirkless…"

*Snort*

Izuku shut his eyes and clenched his teeth. He could feel the heat rising up to his face. Tears started to stream from out the side of his eyelids. He knew it. Bakugou thought it was so hilarious. What a jerk! As if some entitled, stuck-up, arrogant, violent bully born to parents whose genetics handed him his power on a silver platter could ever understand what it was like being a quirkless nobody. Izuku could feel the anger and frustration oozing out of every pore on his skin.

"What's so funny?" Midorya didn't even try to hide his fuming tone.

"Woah, calm down! I wasn't laughing at the fact that you don't have a quirk. I was laughing because it took you so long to respond, I was expecting a grand, elaborate story about how you have an amazing power rather than just "quirkless…" Katsuki chuckled. Yeah, this kid's too sensitive. It was so easy to hurt his feelings. He wore his emotions like they were regular clothing, Bakugou kind of felt bad for him. It reminded him of his old self before he realized how much of a disadvantage having such a huge heart and being so soft was.

"Sorry, unlike you, not everyone's born and blessed with an amazing quirk." Izuku spitefully shot back.

"Hey, watch your attitude. Trust me, my anger is a lot more dangerous and intimidating then yours." He defensively retorted. "I wasn't trying to be mean to you for being a quirkless weakling, but don't think I give a fuck about your sad little sob story about how you were so "unlucky" and ended up being born a nobody."

"Yeah, I thought so…"

"You thought what?"

"You're just like everyone else. Looking down on me. Because I'm lesser than you in your eyes. Because I wasn't born superior. You're just like the bullies I had in middle school. Over-egotistical, self-centered, walking superiority complexes. They teased, abused, spit on, punched, and kicked me every day because I couldn't help how I was born. They even labeled and branded me "Deku" Someone who can't do anything. So that I could be reminded of my shame and hate myself even when I left school and returned home. Hmph…I was wrong to think you would be different." Midorya looked down at the floor with a contemplating look on his face.

"HEY! Piss off! You think you know me, but we just met. If anything, that makes _you_ just like everyone else!" Katsuki's voice was practically raised to its maximum volume. How dare he?! Just judge and accuse like he knows everything and everyone! Not to mention he fucking victimizes himself! There are plenty of people out there who are born quirkless. What makes this kid different? Because he was bullied? Plenty of kids are bullied around the world for a variety of reasons. Izuku isn't a special case. Katsuki was getting so frustrated and irritated, a vein in the right corner of his forehead began to pulsate.

"Instead of throwing a pity party for yourself, why didn't you try to do something about it?"

"What could I possibly have done?"

"I don't know! You could've told a teacher or the principal. Or your mom?"

"The school didn't care. Everyone was a part of the humiliation. The teachers turned their backs on me and just pretended like nothing was happening. The principal didn't care so long as it didn't affect his paycheck or the school's image. And, I couldn't burden my mom any more than I already have. She's stressed out with having to work overtime just so she could provide for us. I couldn't add another thing for her to worry about. She's too sensitive and kind-natured for me to cause her any extra trouble." At this point Midorya found himself emotionally rambling and unintentionally opening up to Bakugou.

"Ok, well what about your dad? Why didn't you tell him?"

"What dad? As far as I know, he's never existed. He disappeared when I was born. According to my mom, not too long after the doctors told them that I would never have a quirk my dad decided he couldn't be bothered to raise such a useless mistake for a son. He abandoned me and my mom and left us to fend for ourselves. My mom had to forsake her scholarship to one of the most prestigious colleges in the country, drop out, and make a living for her and me ever since. So, if you see my dad or if you know where he is, tell him I said…you know what, never mind." Izuku stopped himself before he said something out of pure rage.

Bakugou sat up right on his bed, staring at his phone. His lips poked out in a disgruntled, concerned pout. "This guy…" He thought, "He pisses me off, but… I feel for him. His life sounds like he was never given a fighting chance from the start. I can see why he acts so helpless, but doesn't he know whining, crying, and feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to change anything?"

"Hey…Izuku?" Bakugou was about to say something, but Midorya sharply interrupted.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you and saying those mean things. I don't think you're a bad person. It's just my life is a sensitive subject for me and I really don't like to focus or talk about it. If I had the power or the ability to change it, I would. But how can I build up the confidence to want to do something, if I know there is _nothing_ I can do? Anyways can we just move on to a different topic?" Izuku longed desperately to talk about anything else.

"It's ok. To be honest with you, you aren't completely unbearable. Life's just been unfair to you and I can understand the toll it's taken on how you feel about yourself. So, don't worry about it. At least your humble, and willing to apologize and admit when you're wrong. It's one of the less shitty things about you."

"Thanks?" Izukuy really didn't know how to respond.

"Deku, huh? I actually don't think it's a bad nickname. I'm going to call you that from now on!"

"Are you really that insensitive? Did you not just hear me tell you what that name means to me?

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I heard you. But, why don't we change that meaning? Instead of it meaning "Someone who can't do anything" why not for now we say it's my nickname for you and that it means "Someone who hasn't discovered what they can do, yet?"

"I guess when you put it that way…" Izuku's face brightened a little bit. For a second he couldn't believe this was the Bakugou that had caused such a stir at Ochaco's party. Was there a hidden, compassionate side to him that no one ever got to see?

"You know despite everything that happened and what was said the other night about you…I don't think you're as bad as everyone claims you are…" Izuku honestly admitted. Maybe establishing a sense of comfort with Bakugou wouldn't be so bad.

"Tch…" The blonde explosion gritted his teeth, "That's cause everyone at that party goes off of what they hear. No one really tries to see things from my perspective. They point fingers and criticize me because they _think_ they know me or they have me figured out. I didn't just lash out at Tetsutetsu for no reason."

"Yeah, I was wondering what had happened between you two… I'm guessing you left after your altercation with him and Kirishima was over?"

"Yeah. They were being all lovey-dovey all over each other. Rubbing it in my face. I mean HE cheated ON ME, for fuck's sake! And Tetsutetsu knew we were together! But they were so "FOND" of each other and "SO IN LOVE", and that just makes it ok? Whatever…Anyways, after a while I got sick of watching them snogging each other. I stood up and yelled at Kaminari that I wasn't enjoying myself and that I was heading home. I guess Kirishima took it as an underhanded comment. He started yelling at me saying I shouldn't have come in the first place and how I was rude and ruining the party for everyone just by being there. When I tried to defend myself, Steel-scrub decided to butt in and joined Kirishima. Thety both continued scolding and shouting at me. Like they have any right! Well, Tetsutetsu took it over board and started saying negative comments about me wanting to be a hero and attending U.A. which had nothing to do with the fucking situation! I felt pissed off and provoked, so I lost my cool and reminded him I'm not to be disrespected. Of course, no one heard my part of what happened. Not like anyone would listen to what I have to say anyway. They just fed into whatever bullshit story Kirishima and Tetsutetsu sold them. But I don't give a villian's ass what they think." Izuku could feel the tension and wrath seeping through the phone as Bakugou explained the night's events.

"Wow..." the green-haired male was almost speechless, "I do notice, a lot of people have things to say about you, but I guess none of them ever actually make any effort to communicate or talk to you which isn't right. And you have a point, you were the one who got cheated on. Have you guys gotten into fights before?"

"Yeah, and Kirishima's always the one starting them. I mean it doesn't matter, because I'll finish it. There was only one fight we got into that I started and it was the one right after I found out about him cheating on me."

"I can't blame you. Anyone would be upset and enraged."

"With how everyone was so quick to rally against me and call me a "nuisance" and "malicious" and "not fit to be a hero", you'd think they were perfect angels and would handle the situation differently if they were in my shoes."

"Well, let me formally say that I understand how you feel and where you're coming from. And from now on, if you're ever feeling angry or pissed and you want to vent your frustrations, feel free to text me. I want to be the first person who's tried to truly get to know you and listen to how you feel. You know, aside from Kirishima. I'm assuming you guys had to get well-acquainted enough to date each other."

Katsuki slightly blushed and frowned with a subtly embarrassed look on his face. "Th-thanks or whatever."

"No problem, Kacchan!"

"Kacchan?"

"Yeah!"

"Heh…what's that nickname supposed to mean?"

"It means...a strong person who everyone misinterprets and misjudges, but doesn't take the time to try and understand."

"Kind of a long-winded meaning," Katsuki shrugged.

"I suppose, you're right!" Midorya giggled lightly. "Oh, shoot! It's 10:43 p.m.! I didn't even help you with any math. Sorry, some tutor I turned out to be."

"Ehhh, don't worry about it. Maybe we can meet up in person and study together?" Katsuki proposed. He figured it'd be easier for Izuku to teach and show him the curriculum if they we're in the same room.

Izuku blushed deeply and was happy the other boy couldn't see his face over the phone. His voice nervously stuttered, "S-s-sure. When would you want to hang out?"

"I have a dinner tomorrow night with some of my family from out of town even though I don't want to go. So, how about the day after?"

"O-ok!"

"Cool…well I'm going to bed. Night Deku." Before he could respond Katsuki ended the phone call.

Izuku laid down in his bed, eyes wide open, and heart thumping uncontrollably. He was going to see Bakugou in person. Could he really handle that? He figured he should ask Todoroki and Ochaco for advice before this "study-date." The green-haired teen slowly closed his eyes. What he should do right now is get some sleep. He could think about it more in the morning. As he snuggled in under his covers, a tiny smile spread across his lips.

"Night, Kacchan."


	4. Chapter 4: Scared of This Feeling

Chapter 4: Scared Because…This Feels So Good

"What should I do? What should I avoid saying? I don't want to set him off! I'm going to mess this up, I know it! Guys, help me! I'm freaking out right now!" Izuku's voice shrieked through the phone. His fingers nervously rustling through his hair as he paced back and forth in his room. He had thirty minutes before he was supposed to meet Bakugou live and in the flesh for the first-time near downtown Shibuya. His stomach flustered with butterflies. A tingling sensation shot through his veins like an unknown injected substance. He felt his heart boom with claustrophobia trying to break free from its imprisonment inside his chest. In the midst of all his anxiousness and panic, Izuku called Ochaco and Todoroki. He set up a three-way call and was sporadically asking for deliverance from his current social epidemic.

"Midorya, calm down," Todoroki's smooth and collected tone instructed, "You're psyching yourself out over nothing. When did all this nervousness kick in anyway? I thought you were fine and couldn't wait to meet him when I texted you this morning?"

"I was! But then I started thinking about all the ways this could go wrong. Anything I say or do could drastically affect the chance of this turning out successfully. Plus, there is one thing that occurred to me when I was calculating and equating all the different ways and scenarios this meet up could go…"

"Calculating? Equating? I feel like you're thinking about this as more of a math problem, rather than a chance for you to meet someone and create and grow a new relationship. I'm starting to think we put too much pressure on you. Midorya, even if this "plan" doesn't go as smoothly as we hope, it isn't the end of the world. I'm sure we can come up with other ways to keep Bakugou under control." Todoroki was trying his best to ease the emotional weight off of the green-haired teen's conscience.

"Quiet, Shouto! If you don't encourage him to go through with this, the plan will fail!" Ochaco chimed in, "Anyways, what has you tied up all in a knot, Izuku?"

"What if…he doesn't like the way that I look? Like, what if he thinks I'm ugly? Or physically unappealing? Genetically boring?"

Ochaco snickered quietly hoping the high-strung boy didn't hear her. She wasn't trying to make fun of him, but it was pretty hysterical. Midorya was experiencing typical schoolgirl crush angst, and it was one of the sweetest and most hilarious things she had ever witnessed. Listening to the usually reserved and silently self-collected Midorya all flustered and skittish over a boy definitely brought an entertained smile to her face. Could her plan get any better?! She originally devised this scheme for the sole purpose of finding a peaceful solution to Bakugou's vengeful antics against Kirishima and Testsutetsu. However, little did Izuku know that Uraraka had some tricks up her sleeve for him as well. With her plan in action, her hopes were not only to put a stop to all the drama and fighting, but also to find someone who could free Midorya out of his stone-cold shell he burrows himself in every day, but that meant putting a little bit of her faith in Bakugou which could prove to be quite tribulating. Of course, her full true intentions were undenounced to Midorya, and she had no desire to tell him any time soon.

"What am I going to do?" The young green-haired boy sunk down against his bed in despair.

"So, you're worried he's not going to like the way you look?" she asked trying to sound as sincere and concerned as possible to mask her giggly attitude towards his current crisis

"Y-yes…"

"Hmmmm…" She pondered for several moments. Silence echoed over the phone line until finally a dastardly idea struck her thoughts. "Don't worry! I think I know how to solve your issue! Leave it to me, you just make sure you get there and meet him on time!"

"Wait Uraraka what are you-" But before he could complete his question, Uraraka had hung up. Now, it was just him and Shouto left in the call. The half ice and half fire male had completely tried to check out of the entire conversation, and was reading a magazine.

"Todo, are you there? Help, me! I feel like everything is about to collapse in front of my eyes! I don't know what she's planning to do and I still don't know if I'm ready to see Bakugou."

"I understand how you feel, dude. Honestly, I'm glad it's not me at the bad end of the stick. All I know is, I'm here for you if you need me. I love you, and if Bakugou says or does anything to hurt you I'll deal with him myself. So, just go see him. I can't imagine what Ochaco would do if you didn't. She's really starting to scare me…"

"I guess you have a point but…I wish there was something that would make me feel more confident about doing this. Hey, Todo? Could you…use you're ice to freeze my body? Maybe if my body temperature lowers enough, my nerves would still themselves and I won't feel as anxious…" Midorya was throwing caution to the wind and trying to come up with any kind of solution that could prepare him for this upcoming moment.

Todoroki squinted his eyes mockingly "I don't think you understand my powers, Midorya. My quirk doesn't exactly work like that."

Katsuki slouched against the bench with his legs spread open. He tugged his black tank top down further on his body to fluff out the ruffles. He adjusted his belt so that it fastened sloppily in the loops of his perfect-fit blue jeans. His blonde hair wiggled and swayed in the summer breeze. His usual aggressive frown plastered across his face. In approximately ten minutes, he'd finally be getting an up close and personal look at the "Izuku Midorya" he had chatted with on the phone a couple days earlier.

"Tch… Hope that goody-two-shoes nerd is a lot cooler in person." He grunted.

Katsuki honestly wasn't in the best mood. He really wasn't even feeling like meeting new people right now. His family threw a reunion party yesterday which was an absolute pain to sit through. His mom was always in his face about pointless shit just to keep up appearances for relatives he couldn't give a fuck about. And beg the heavens if his dad could say one thing to him without having a disappointed tone in his voice. Bakugou just wanted one day, where no one would piss him the fuck off. However, with all the extras and idiots he lived with and who attended the same school with him, he doubted his wish would ever come to fruition.

"Deku better not be another irritating moron. I swear if he even crosses me once, I'll detonate his entire existance!" The explosive teen lifted his hand up and set off small sparks from his palm. He checked the time on his phone. Four minutes. "Where the hell is he? Surely, a well-behaved square like him would show up early?" But then a thought hit him. How was he supposed to know what Izuku looked like or who he was? He's never seen him before. How was Izuku supposed to know who he was? There we're quite a few people bustling through downtown Shibuya, which was something neither boys took into account.

"Whatever, I'll just send him a message letting him know where I am."

Bakugou opened his phone and went to his text messages. He was just about to start a new thread with Izuku when a new message from Uraraka flew into his inbox.

 **Uraraka:** Hey Katsuki?

"What the fuck? What does she want at a time like this?" He raised an eyebrow with a hint of suspicion

 **Bakugou:** Yo, floaty bitch! What do you want?

Ochaco cringed at the insult. For a second, she began to think that maybe she was sending her precious friend Izuku down a path of destruction and that maybe it'd be better to call the whole thing off. However, after taking a deep breath she figured it was too late to back out now.

 **Uraraka:** Are you hanging out with Izuku, today?

 **Bakugou:** Yeah, he's supposed to be showing up here in a few minutes. Why?

 **Uraraka:** Well, I was just thinking. You guys have no idea what the other one looks like since this is the first time you're seeing each other.

 **Bakugou:** Yeah, so?

 **Uraraka:** Well, I was thinking I could send you a picture of Izuku so you'll be able to identify him when he gets there. I would've sent him a picture of you, but I don't have one (-:

Bakugou was a little caught off guard. It shouldn't be hard to just text Izuku his location. However, curiosity got the best of him and he was too impatient to wait until the other boy arrived.

 **Bakugou:** Fine, whatever. I don't care

Within a matter of seconds, three photo messages popped up on to his phone screen.

"What the hell? I thought she said she was only going to send one? Ehhh who cares… Let me just take a look at these I guess and see what this fucker looks like. I bet money he's ugl-"

He froze mid-sentence and just stared. Bushy and fluffy green hair with matching shimmering green eyes like precious emeralds discovered from a lost treasure planet. Freckles adorably dotting across his cheeks. A dorky smile stretched across his face. His face. So sweet and innocent looking. It took everything in Katsuki to fight the desire of wanting to contaminate this being of purity. He despised that part of himself. The part that longed to take something so clean and virtuous and poison it. Taint and tarnish it until it was rendered dark and malevolent just like himself. He took a deep breath and continued looking through the pictures. One of the photos Uraraka sent him, displayed Izuku at the beach completely topless and with slim-fit swim trunks on. The blonde explosion's eyes scanned up and down the lean, yet slightly toned body. His tight chest and defined abs matched well with his chunky thighs and nice legs. Bakugou licked his lips. He could sense something burning in his chest and tension rise up in his body.

"D-Deku" He randomly blurted out loud.

"K-Kacchan?" A small, soft voice erupted from in front of him.

Katsuki glanced up away from his phone, and sure enough there stood Izuku. Right before his eyes. Like the photo had jumped out of his fingers and manifested into real life. He stood up and shoved his hands in to his pockets. Putting back on his usual angry scowl, he walked towards Izuku. Katsuki paused right in front of the shorter male and turned his head to the side, avoiding eye contact.

"Sup, shitty Deku."

Midorya could hardly believe his eyes. "He's…He looks so…wow." The luxuriant and messy blonde hair. Blood-ruby eyes. His bulky pecks and burly muscles almost ripping through the black tank top. God, he looked so amazing in that tank top. He desperately wanted to lift up Bakugou's shirt and visually feast upon the chiseled body that hid underneath the piece of clothing. Izuku struggled within himself, trying to steady and control his breathing. He could sense his composure and self-control slowly start to disappear. His body temperature seemed like it was increasing at an alarming rate, and he started feeling light-headed.

"Sooo, are we just going to stand here all day or are you going to actually teach me some math?" Katsuki grunted.

"Huh?" Izuku snapped back to reality, "Oh yeah! Ummm… My house is only a couple blocks up the street, s-so we could study there if you want? My mom won't mind."

"Alright, let's get fucking going then."

Both boys turned and began pacing up the sidewalk, side by side. Izuku could feel the other boy's elbow nudging against his arm. He could barely contain his restlessness. They were right next to each other. Midorya tilted his head up slightly, and a whiff of Katsuki's scent flooded his nostrils. His musk was so intoxicating and overwhelming. His aroma had a distinct and fiery peculiarity to it. Izuku's lungs felt coated in the husky smell. Bakugou glanced over at the green-haired boy and cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Oi, Deku. What the hell is wrong with you? You're starting to look a little pale."

"No..I-I'm fi-"

His voice suddenly broke. His eyes slammed shut, and before Bakugou could reach out and catch him, Izuku plunged to the ground.

"Hey! Wake the fuck up! I can't pass my math class if you fucking die!"

Izuku's eyes slowly rolled open. He groggily looked around and notice he was back in his room. He was laying on his back, on top of his bed. He shifted his vision upwards to see a pair of crimson eyes beaming down at him. Bakugou's hands were stationed on both sides of Izuku's head and he was hovering above him, trying to get Izuku back to full consciousness. Realizing the position they were in, Midorya's face shot a deep pink. He quickly jolted his head to the side attempting to hide his blushing face from the other boy's gaze. He clenched his teeth and a choked sob escaped his lips.

"Hey, you ungrateful bastard!" Bakugou scorned feeling a little unappreciated. He shifted himself off of Izuku and scooted until he was sitting at the edge of the bed. Where was his thanks for actually bringing this weakling home safely? "You know, I could've just left your ass sprawled out on the sidewalk, but I was nice enough to carry you home. Your mom let me in. She was frantically rummaging about for medicine and was about to call an ambulance. I calmed her down and just convinced her to get you an ice-cold glass of water. I told her the heat must have gotten to you and you passed out due to exhaustion and just needed some rest. Jeez, you're lucky. I'm usually not this charitable so you better show me some more respect and fucking gratitude. And DON'T pass out again! That shit pisses me off."

"S-sorry." He shyly responded, "How did you know where my house was?"

"I was carrying you in my arms up the sidewalk. Your mom was standing on your front porch when she spotted us. She looked like she was about to pass out herself when she saw you unconscious."

Izuku could only imagine the look on his mother's face. How did she feel seeing her son being held by a boy she'd never met before? He still hadn't come out to his mom, so he started worrying what she might be thinking or how she might be feeling about him being with another guy.

"Now that you're up, you can help me with my algebra. I'm not failing my math class just because you want to take naps." Katsuki sneered.

"Oh right!" Midorya proclaimed. He picked himself up off the bed and went to grab his bag. Both boys pulled out their materials. Calculators, pencils, paper, rulers, and assignment sheets. They both laid across the bed and began working.

"Ok! For this problem, it's asking you substitute the variables and solve for each one. Then you graph the solutions to find the domain and range of the function." Izuku instructed. He worked out a couple of problems with Bakugou to help ease him into the flow of things.

"Alright, so do this one on your own, and when you're done I'll double check it to see if you did it right."

As Katsuki commenced working on the problem, Izuku's eyes glued straight on to the other boy's face. He just stared at him, admiring his features. "I wonder what he'd do if I kissed him on the cheek?" Midorya thought to himself. "Nah, I could never. He'd get so pissed and probably hit me." He giggled silently to himself. He was so lost in thought over Katsuki, he didn't notice the blonde put down the pencil and look up at him. Both boys' gazes interlocked. Izuku could feel his heart race, and his palms become sweaty and clammy. He had this warm, fuzzy inkling coursing throughout his body. He had never really experienced this emotion before, and was surprised at how especially strong it was towards Bakugou. As nice and as pleasant as this attraction vibrated through his spirit, it frightened him because it felt _so_ good. Almost _too_ good. Like he couldn't get a hold on it. He was going to be overtaken and completely destroyed by this amazing feeling.

"I finished the problem. So, do you're nerdy thing and grade it." Bakugou demanded.

"Oh right!" Izuku looked down and scanned the problem. He noticed one minor mistake. "You forgot to change the sign from positive to negative when you multiplied by this negative. I'll fix it."

"Oh no, I can do it."

Both boys reached for the pencil. Their hands touched. More warmth. Bare skin on skin. Izuku snatched his hand back almost instinctively and looked away. He closed his eyes and winced in embarrassment. Heat rising to his cheeks.

"S-Sorry!" He squealed.

"You ok?" Bakugo glared at him with a perplexed expression. "You're acting pretty fucking weird."

"Yeah, I'm fine! I just…didn't mean to get in your way. You can fix it. And good job on the problem."

"If you say so." Bakugou went back to fixing his mistake. They continued working through the problems. A hour and a half flew by before all the problems on the worksheets had been completed. Both boys put their school stuff back into their bags, and decided to just hangout and talk for a while. They chatted about various things from goals and aspirations to favorite food and movies. Just casual conversation. Eventually, they whipped out some videogames and magazines to keep themselves entertained. It was getting late. Izuku's mom was already in bed sound asleep. Bakugou decided to pack up his stuff and head home. The two walked to the front door and stepped outside.

"Well, thanks or whatever for the help. I guess I'll see you next study session."

"Yeah."

Katsuki turned around and started down the pathway towards the street. "This is it. My only chance. Just once! I need to touch him. I need to know if he feels as amazing as I think he does." Izuku's mind quickly strategized. "Now is a good enough time as any." He sprinted towards Katsuki. He caught up to the blonde just before he reached the sidewalk. Izuku wrapped his arms around Bakugou's stomach and placed his hands on to the explosive boy's chest. The green-haired male buried his face into the other's back. He inhaled taking one more heap of the glorious odor.

"It was awesome hanging out with you today. Come back soon." Izuku's voice was muffled by the other boy's shirt.

Bakugou flinched, "D-Dek-!"

Midorya didn't give him enough time to react. He released his grasp on the other teen, and dashed back to his front door. Bakugou chased after him, but wasn't quick enough. The door slammed and the green-haired teen made it securely back into his house. He slumped down against the door and an arousing shiver slithered down his spine. A satisfied smile stretched across his face.

"K-Kacchan," He whispered to himself.


	5. Chapter 5: When Your Blood Runs Out

Chapter 5: When Your Blood Runs Out…Your Love Runs Out

Bakugou slammed his hand down on Todoroki's desk and gritted his teeth causing the entire class's attention to shift towards them. Todoroki, however, slowly tilted his head up and stared into the furious boy's eyes completely unfazed.

"So…What are you upset about this time?"

Bakugou narrowed his eyes at Shouto and growled. As if he didn't already know what this was about. How dare that little shit pull a stunt like that and get away with it?! No…THINK that he got away with it. Katsuki was out for blood and revenge. So, he decided to advise Shouto to give Midorya a warning.

"You tell that little FUCK, that the next time I see him…" He paused for a second trying to think of the right phrasing to really send the message that payback was imminent. He wanted to instill a sense of panic and constant self-danger into Deku. His infamous sadistic grin spread across his face. "That I owe him one."

"Katsuki! Get to your desk. I really don't feel like getting up and having to discipline you today," Aizawa ordered. The drowsy teacher was warmly cocooned in his sleeping bag. He rolled over to face the wall and slowly began to drift back off to sleep.

"Tch..." Bakugou clicked his teeth. It was hard to believe this mangy and lazy caterpillar was the legendary pro hero, Eraser-head. The blonde explosion approached his seat and sat down. He kicked his feet up on to his desk and sat back in his chair.

"Bakugou! Have some respect for the sacred desks of this academy! Many pro-heroes before us sat in that very seat. It isn't a foot rest-" Iida began to scold

"GAAAAHH SHUTUP, CAR-LEGS!" Katsuki loudly cut him off.

"C-c-car legs?" He was slowly taken back by the insult. He decided trying to educate Bakugou was a waste of time and instead joined Uraraka on the other side of the classroom.

"Aizawa-sensei, what lesson will we be learning in class today?" Yaoyorozu questioned. As usual, the star student was eager to begin new curriculum and further advance her studies.

"Today is a free period."

A giant and joyous roar erupted from the classroom. Everyone was elated to have a lazy day to relax and not actually have to do any school work. Well, everyone except Yaoyorozu. She sighed, disappointingly and returned to her seat to review all the previous lessons that they've learned in class so far, this semester. As the entire class went about doing leisurely activities, Bakugou glared out of the window completely entranced in thought. "That little fucking quirkless nerd." His mind flashed back to Midorya wrapping his arms around Bakugou's body. Green hair bristles brushed the back of his neck. Izuku's warm faced buried into the blonde's upper back, feeling the shorter boy's nose adorably poke in between his shoulder blades. And those soft fingers, gently clutching the front of his chest. The utter warmth of the smaller male's body against his. Bakugou could feel the seething rage and frustration pour out of him. "Why? Why did it have to be a sneak attack? That fucking nerd! He was too afraid to do it, head on! And then ran into his house like a coward!" The explosive boy wasn't really upset at the fact Izuku hugged him. He was more pissed off that he didn't get to return the same embrace. He longed after the sensation of feeling their arms wrapped around each other. He wanted to feel that warmth of having their bodies pressed tightly against one another's. The desire to see Izuku's blushing red face as they cuddled and caressed each other slowly conjured up into Bakugou's brain. His heart jumped and clashed against his chest and he sulked in anger. Izuku was the only thing he could think about and it enraged him to no end. "He plays fuckin dirty," he said to himself, "But, I'll get him back." He chuckled maniacally. "Yeah…I owe him one."

 **. . .**

"O-o-o-o-w-w-e-e's me one?" Izuku shook nervously gripping the phone to his ear, "W-w-hat could he mean by that?"

"I have no idea", Todoroki stated. 'He just told me to pass on the warning to you."

"Oh god! Is he going to kill me? What if I end like Testsutetsu? I didn't think me sneaking a hug on him would cause me to get beat up!" Izuku sighed. He really should've been more cautious about who he was dealing with.

"Oh", Todoroki remarked, "I don't think he means it like that. I think he has something in store for you in a different way. Anyways Midorya, I have to go. Dad is calling."

"Wait! What do you mean, Todo-"

But before Midorya could finish, the line cut off. Lately, people hanging up on him seemed to be a common reoccurrence. He flopped down on to his bed and tried to focus on anything that could take his mind off of Bakugou. However, no matter how hard he tried he was just fixated on the thought of what the angry blonde could possibly have schemed. "In a different way…" Midorya repeated Todoroki's hypothesis. "In what other way could he…." Suddenly, it hit him. His face shot blood red and his heart jumped as if someone slammed shock absorbers down on to his chest and were trying to jolt him back to life. "He couldn't p-possibly mean…THAT!" His mind skittered with panic. Izuku hadn't given any real thought to the more "intimate" activities he and Katsuki could get into if they pursued a serious relationship with each other. He didn't even know if he was ready or could handle...that…yet. As a matter of fact, while he was pondering over it, an immediate question smote his conscience. "How…b-b-BIG is Kacchan?" He didn't think the heat in his face could get any more intense, but it felt like his skin was going to melt off. How would he be able to properly ready himself if Bakugou was "above average"? No…wait…that's not possible. They were in their teenage years. There is no way Katsuki could be THAT big…right? Ugh, this was making Izuku's head spin. He could feel the calve muscles on the back of his legs throb. His palms were immensely sweaty and he was finding it really difficult to get a grip and calm himself. Eventually, he came to the conclusion that he first needed to confirm whether or not the feelings between he and the explosive hothead were mutual and that all these thoughts and worries weren't just "empty speculations" that would never be tested. He pulled his blanket over his shoulder and shut his eyes. A good night's sleep should steady his nerves and maybe refresh him a little so he wouldn't feel so on edge.

The next morning, Izuku got up at around 10 a.m. Did his usual hygiene routine, got dressed, and filled up on strawberry pancakes his mother whipped up before she headed off to work. His school was being remodeled so he had a nice day of relaxation to do whatever it is he pleased. After finishing breakfast, he moved to the living. He grabbed a magazine and curled up on the couch to browse. His birthday was approaching soon, so he had to find a gift that he could convince his mother to buy. The hard part about that is his mother wanted to spoil him, but Izuku didn't want to burden his mother with anything to expensive. His eyes shifted analytically through the pages. He saw different videogames, electronics, collectibles, and souvenirs. However, he couldn't quite come to a solidified decision on anything. He was about to finish up the second catalog when he felt a small vibration in his pocket. Pulling his phone out, he noticed he had a new, incoming text message.

 **Kacchan:** Can't wait to see you today :-)

Izuku's body shot straight up. "W-what!" he gasped. "We never said we we're hanging out today!" His fingers frantically began to type.

 **Izuku:** Umm…what are you talking about?

Midorya waited and waited for a response. After 15 minutes with no reply from Katsuki whatsoever, the fear in his heart started increasing rapidly. This had to be a part of whatever revenge Bakugou had brewing. However, Izuku was not about to let himself be a sitting duck. The green-haired teen got dressed and decided to head out. He couldn't stay and just sit around until Katsuki showed up at his house, so the best course of action was to be on the move. Find somewhere to go and avoid the other boy until this whole situation had calmed down. He stepped outside and turned to lock the door. Flipping through his keys, he grabbed the one to the front door and inserted it into the lock.

*CLICK*

After double-checking to make sure everything was good and secure, he turned back around to take a step of his front porch. When out of nowhere, a figure appeared right in front of him

"Oi, Deku!"

Izuku looked up at the individual standing only a few feet away from him.

"K-kacchan!"

"And where do you think you're going?' Bakugou demanded. He started trudging up the walk way towards the green-haired teen.

Izuku took a step back, "D-don't come any closer, please!". However, it was no use. In a matter of seconds, Midorya found himself with his back against the front door to his house with a fiendishly grinning Bakugou right in front of him. Bakugou slammed his right hand on the door behind Izuku and glared down at him.

"So Deku! Now that I've got a minute of your time." He said with a smug look on his face, "Let's talk about that little stunt you pulled the other night."

"Uhh…ummm…I didn't mean to overstep my boundaries. I just wanted to feel- errr…show you some appreciation and express how much fun I had hanging out with you. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings or make you upset. I promise I won't do it again without your permission so, please don't hurt me…"

Bakugou blinked in confusion. "He thinks I'm going to hurt him?" his mind pondered. He looked down at Izuku. Those shimmery, emerald eyes glistened and glared back into his. His face blushed with bashful and shy naivete.

"Grrrrr…You're so annoying!"

"Huh?" Izuku dumbfoundedly muttered.

Bakugou pushed his knee in between the shorter male's legs and pinned his body against the door. He leaned in until their noses barely touched one another. Izuku could feel his heart jumping out of his chest as if it were trying to reach up and grab onto Katsuki. He could feel the explosive boy's breath fill his nose. The familiar musky scent he couldn't get enough of slowly coating his lungs. It was almost intoxicating.

"Still, you need to be punished for thinking you could get away with pulling a sneak attack like that." Bakugou's voice deepned.

"Wait, Kacchan-"

Bakugou leaned in further. Their lips were moment away from intertwining when Katsuki 's phone sprang to life.

"FUCK!" He answered it, "WHAT?!"

"Hey, it's Todoroki. The class is at the USJ building and Thirteen said if you're not here in 10 minutes, they're going to call your mom…again."

"Fine. WHATEVER!" Bakugou hung up. He pulled away and headed towards the sidewalk. He turned his head back to look at a completely shocked and immobilized Izuku. "Next time I see you, we're picking up where we left off. Fucking nerd."

Katsuki walked in through the front doors of the USJ building and joined the rest of the class.

"Ahhh Bakugou, glad you could join us! I was afraid your mother was going to have to be added to my contact list." Thirteen wittily scolded.

"Tch…" He clicked his teeth.

Todoroki came up and stood by Katsuki. "Where were you anyway?"

"I was just about to successfully enact my revenge on Deku, when you fucking interrupted!" He remarked infuriated.

"Oh."

"Alright, class!" Thirteen announced. Today, we'll be practicing how to best use our quirks in different environments. This building was constructed with different areas that simulate a variety of climates, terrains, and landscapes. So, let's break off into groups and get to work."

As class went on, the students tried using their quirks in different environments, taking notes on how to best adapt to which conditions. Bakugou was writing down methods on how he could generate sweat in cold climates. After figuring out how he could best regulate his quirk, he decided to take a quick break. He noticed Todoroki sitting down on a bench. He took a seat next to the fire & ice male and they both pulled out their lunches and snacked.

"So, what was your revenge? Or what were you going to do to Izuku? You know if you cause him any harm, I won't hesitate to destroy you."

"Shutup, like you could beat me. And I wasn't going to hurt the little shit…I was going to…ahh fuck it! It's none of your business!"

"When it comes to Midorya and his safety, it's my business!" Todoroki shot him a serious and threatening look.

"Piss off! If you want to know so bad, fine! I was going to kiss the fucking nerd, but then you called and got in the way."

Shouto almost spit out his food, "You almost kissed him?! Wow, I'm surprised. Be careful though he's pretty modest and shy. You could give him a heart attack."

"Whatever…just don't interrupt next time! If you do I'll kill you-"

*CRASH*

A window to the building shattered.

Izuku rolled across his bed blushing madly. He couldn't believe it! They came so close to kissing! A part of him wished Bakugou would have gotten his revenge. He wondered what it would feel like. What it would taste like. "Hmmm what does Bakugou taste like?" Izuku's blushing cheeks deepened in color and he covered his face in shame. He couldn't explain why or how the thought of this hotheaded boy could practically cause him to lose sense of himself so easily.

*beep*

Izuku's phone vibrated, alerting him that someone had sent him a message. It was from Todoroki. "What could he possibly want?" He opened the text. It was a picture of Todoroki's current GPS location showing that he was at the USJ building were many of the U.A. hero class students often train. Why, would he randomly send his location? Especially, to Izuku? Panic immediately set in. Was he in trouble? If so, what could Izuku do? Without thinking, the green-haired-teen grabbed his shoes and darted out the front door. As he bolted down the street, he called 911 and told the operator to send some officers to USJ, without really giving a thorough explanation. The operator agreed, however, and assured him a unit was on their way. When Izuku finally made it to the training center, he noticed shards of glass all over the ground and some of the windows to the building had been busted. His heart sank, and his legs instantly shot towards the entrance. As he burst through the front doors, the first thing his eyes saw were all the 1-A class students standing in a corner with terrified expressions looking at something. Wait, one of the students was missing. Bakugou! Where was-

Midorya turned pale. He turned his head and focused on what all the students we're looking at. Bakugou was backed up against the wall. A man with long black hair, a blood-soaked mask covering his eyes, and sharp dual katanas was slowly approaching Katsuki. _Hero Killer: Stain._ Izuku had read about him online and had done research on the villain before, but seeing him actually in the flesh was far more petrifying. But, now wasn't the time to think. Izuku snapped back to reality. Stain was getting closer and closer to the blonde explosion. He was in danger. "Someone's got to do something! I-I've got to do something! I've got to save him!" Just like that, almost instinctively, his body charged forward on its own.

"KACCHAN!"

Right when the villain was about to plunge the sword into Katsuki, an abrupt green blur flashed and the blonde found himself being shoved out of way.

*schzzing* *stab* *schlorp*

It entered in to the middle of Izuku's stomach. His blood gurgling. Body temperature increasing at a frightening speed. Heart pounding. Oxygen escaping.

"DEKU!" Katsuki shrieked!

"MIDORYA!" Todoroki's voice shouted in terror.

Izuku slowly tilted his head up and stared in to the hero killer's face. It was morbidly horrifying. His skin sickly and puffy. Stain stuck his tongue out and licked his lips. It was abnormally long and serpent like and seemed to be covered in blisters and blood. The villain looked down at the small teen with a gleam of curiosity in his eye.

"And who might you be?"

"N-n-ngh. N-n-nobody." Izuku replied weakly. He could barely speak without hacking up a little blood. A trickle of it dripped down the side of his mouth.

"Hmm? If you're nobody, why are you here? And why would you sacrifice yourself to save this…loud mouth, arrogant fool?"

"Because…t-that;s what heroes do!" The green-haired boy turned his head to look at Bakugou and fought up the strength to smile "They put their lives on the line to save the ones they love."

"Ahhaha, how cute." Stain chuckled. "Unfortunately for you, however, your time is running up. Once you bleed out, you won't have any more love left. Because who can love someone when they're dead? I'm guessing that you're quirkless since you haven't done anything to prove otherwise, there is essentially no escape for you. You're going to die, and soon after your love and all the rest of these students will join you. Your sacrifice was in vain. That's too bad."

"You're w-wrong!"

"Huh?"

"Just because I'm quirkless doesn't mean I'm dead. I-i-it doesn't mean I'm going to let you hurt anyone else. It doesn't mean that I can't be a hero! And it doesn't mean that I'm going to let you take Kacchan from me!" This was it. Midorya had to be quick. No time for hesitance, or rational thinking. Only action. First, he needed a diversion or distraction. He hacked up a mouth full of blood and spat it straight into Stain's eyes, blinding him. With one hand, Izuku grabbed the sword and slowly began to pull it out of his stomach. Then, with all the strength he could muster, Izuku took his other hand and balled up his fingers. He leaned his arm back as far as he could and in one large, swift, and forceful swoop lunged his fist forward.

*WHAM*

His punch made direct contact with the villian's nose. Stain flinched and stumbled back letting go of the sword still partly lodged into Izuku. The green-haired teen jerked the rest of the sword out of his abdomen and winced in unimaginable pain, causing a blood-curdling scream to leave his throat.

"Deku!" Katsuki ran up and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy. He took his shirt off and tied it around Izuku's stomach tightly, so that the pressure would stop the bleeding. Suddenly, a mighty wind gusted through the stadium and a loud booming voice filled the air.

"NEW HAMPSHIRE…SMASH!"

All Might flew in directly towards Stain who was still stunned from Izuku's hit. The number one hero sent the villain spiraling until his body slammed into a wall, knocking him unconscious. Police sirens could be heard outside. Help had finally arrived! The students were going to be safe! The police moved in and with the aid from All Might, they apprehended Stain. As everyone was heading towards the entrance, Katsuki was dragging an injured Izuku alongside him.

"You fucking idiot!" He scolded with tears welling up in his eyes, "Why? Why would you do something so stupid!?"

"R-remember…"

"W-what?"

"Remember when you said…w-we'd *cough* *hack* *sputter* pick up where we left off?"

"Y-yeah but-"

With what last little energy he had, Izuku leaned up and kissed Katsuki. His mouth filled with the taste. It was so thick, musky, and exhilarating. This wasn't his ideal setting for his first kiss, but it would have to do for now. Bakugou felt a tear slide down his cheek, but couldn't bring himself to pull away. Despite the blood, Bakugou could taste the sweetness and warmth. Izuku's flavor was so nurturing and irresistible. He felt Izuku pull away and both boys gazed at each other for a second.

"I c-can't wait to see you again… K-kacchan."

"Huh? W-wait! M-Midorya! No! Stay with me!"

Izuku's vision completely went black.


End file.
